venganza mágica
by Mattwhew Itzcuauhtli
Summary: Guatemala decide vengarse de su vecino del norte por impedirle ver a su amado güerito, su venganza la decide hacer durante la reunión de la O.N.U en España, pero algo salió mal y lo planeado se vuelve un completo caos, este extraño incidente sacara el lado "materno" a s. Italia y a Japón
1. Chapter 1

Venganza mágica

Hetalia, latín Hetalia.

Guatemala decide vengarse de su vecino del norte por impedirle ver a su amado güerito, su venganza la decide hacer durante la reunión de la O.N.U en España, pero algo salió mal y lo planeado se vuelve un completo caos, este extraño incidente sacara el lado "materno" a s. Italia y a Japón .

Capitulo 1 problema infantil

Madrid España 12:51 pm

Todos los países estaban sentados en la sala de la O.N.U como todas las reuniones, Inglaterra peleaba con Francia, Brasil y Argentina peleaban de futbol, los mellizos México discutían con E.U por Canadá.

Silencio de una maldita vez parecen niños de kínder –grito la mexicana lo que causo que todos los países empezaran a temblar, incluso asusto a Natacha mejor conocida como Bielorrusia

¡Empecemos de una vez esta junta, estoy harta de que siempre se estén peleando si fuese por mi estaría ahorita mejorando a mi país, pero no tengo que estar aquí con una bola de asnos que no saben hacer otra cosa que pelear en lugar de ponerse a hacer algo!.

-Cálmate hermana pronto resolveremos eso ¿si?, ¡¿ahora van aponer atención?! o ¡¿quieren sentir la ira de los dioses aztecas?! Grito México norte mientras una aura obscura mas grande que la de Rusia se formaba a su alrededor,

Ah Disculpa México-kun pero no tenias que amenazarnos de esa forma

¿Qué? A perdona Japón abecés no me controlo al igual que mi hermana,

No se preocupen, solo les pido que se disculpen hicieron llorar a Italia-kun, Liechtenstein-kun y Perú -kun

Malditos mocosos discúlpense con mi hermano o les va ir mal, esto es tu culpa estúpido España tu los malcriaste por eso no respetan a nadie- gritaba y gritaba romano

Oigan ustedes, yo soy neutral pero no voy a permitir que hagan llorar a liech- decía suiza mientras sacaba su arma apuntando a los mellizos

Ahora si se pasaron con Perú no jodan –los reprendía ecuador

Bueno ya se ponen a discutir los callamos y se la arman contra nosotros eso no se vale- se defendieron los mellizos al unísono

Bien comencemos de una vez antes de que vuelvan a discutir – sentencio Alemania

Comencemos con el primer punto en la lista que seria….

Antes de que España terminara de hablar una extraña luz apareció de la nada dejando a las naciones deslumbrados y se escucho un grito que se transformaba a el grito de un niño, cuando la luz desapareció todos se quedaron en shock

Que acaba de pasar aru~

No lo se pero el Hero lo va a averiguar

¿Dónde esta mi hermano? Francisco esto no es gracioso sal de una vez

No te preocupes –da va a aparecer y después todos serán uno con Rusia-da

Se..seria mejor que lo buscáramos- dijo Canadá

Tienes razón matt

¿Quién?

Canadá tu hermano estúpido gringo - bufo molesta la mexicana

¿Quien eres?

Yo.. yo soy -antes que terminara su típica platica con su oso alguien mas respondió

Nueva España

¿Nueva España? Nadie se llama así desde que los mellizos se independizaran de España –dijo una confundida Guatemala

Papi ¿Dónde estas? Papi, si no vuelves voy a llorar ¡papiiiiii!- y empezó a llorar un pequeño niño como de cinco años.

Todos se quedaron viendo a aquel niño que lloraba, era de tés morena un poco clara, con unos ojitos cafés, solo vestía una pequeña playera blanca

Es..es.. ¡México!- gritaron todos al unísono

¡Papi quiero a mi papi! ¡buaaaaa¡-gritaba y lloraba aquel niño

Que pasara ahora que México del norte fue convertido en un niño de cinco años ¿reconocera a sus hermanos?


	2. cap 2 quien se queda con México prt 1

enverad lamento la tardanza pero estado un poco ocupado enverad perdonen

bueno este capitulo tiene de pareja Alemania e Italia espero les guste y seguí el consejo de alex así que espero les guste

* * *

Capitulo 2 ¿Con quien se queda con México? Prt 1

Italia s-España idiota calla de una vez a ese niño- (gritaba mas que irritado romano)

Países latino-Pero hay de ti donde lo lastimes porque no te la vas a acabar España!

Japon-Pero ¿Por qué se convirtió en niño de nuevo?

México s. Maldito Inglaterra ¿porque convertiste a mi hermano en un niño?

Inglaterra-¡¿Oye yo no convertí a tu hermano en un niño y deja de gritarme!

Francia-Es verdad mon mi mexique si mi amour dice que el no fue el no fue

México s.-Tú no te metas Francia o hare que la catrina este asechándote ¿entendiste?

(España empezó a cargar a México)

España-Ya ya pequeño aquí estoy deja de llorar ¿si? –

México n. - papi ¿Qué es este lugar? y ¿Dónde esta mi hermana?

México s. -Aquí estoy peque ¿quieres comer algo? Decía la sureña con una cálida sonrisa

México n.- No tu no eres mi hermana ella solo es un poco mas grande que yo

Pero si tengo hambre – mientras hablaba el pequeño se escondía en el pecho de España

Hungría.-Hay que lindo se ve México ¿no cree lo mismo señor Austria?

Austria. -Claro señorita Hungría lo que diga

Japón- Kawaii me recuerda cuando México kun y yo nos conocimos

Italia n.- Ve~ Japón pero desde cuando se conocen México y tu?

Japón- Pues como unos 400 años más o menos Italia-kun

Alemania-Si que tienen mucho que se conocen que se conocen Japón

Japón-En efecto Alemania-san

México n.-¿Eh? ¡Japón! Suéltame papá quiero ir con Japón si por favor y prometo se un buen niño

España-Esta bien pero se cortes con el y no lo agás enojar de ¿acuerdo?

México n.-Si, ¡Japón! – (el niño fue corriendo hacia Japón para darle un abrazo pero se detuvo hiso una reverencia el japonés hiso lo mismo y cuando se incorporo México salto a sus brazos y lo abraso muy fuerte)

Japón- Konnichiwa chibi kodomo

México n.-Oye no soy tan pequeño

Japón-Pues de esta sola si N.E-kun

México n.-¿Qué?

(El pequeño niño miro alrededor y era verdad el era el único niño hay todos eran muy altos

Por lo que el niño comenzó a llorar nueva mente )

México n.-no es justo todos son mas altos que yo

Japón -ya ya chibi-kun no agás berrinche ¿si? Te presto el neko de Grecia-san

Grecia-mi…gato… japon…¿estas…seguro… de …eso..?

Japón-si Grecia san no te preocupe el es muy cuidadoso con los animales así que por favor préstele su gato ¿quieres?

(Grecia asintió y se quito al gato de la cabeza y se lo dio a México del norte, el niño al tener al gato dejo de llorar y empezó a jugar con el gato de Grecia)

China.-Que lindo aru~

Italia n.-Ve~ ¿quien diría que México era tan lindo de pequeño?

Rusia.-Ese niño va hacer uno con Rusia –da

.-Ni se te ocurra stupid comunista el Hero te lo impedirá

Alemania.-Ya Vasta todos

Alemania- (todos los países guardaron silencio pues lo dijo muy fuerte causando que el pequeño México volviera a llorar queriendo a su papá)

Hungría.-Bravo Alemania no tienes cuidado con el niño (mientras consolaba al pequeño de México)

México s.-Tenemos que ponerle una solución a esto, no puedo llevarlo a casa siendo un niño eso pondría en peligro a nuestro país

Argentina -México sur tiene razón che~ y aunque el mexicano este lindo no le gana a mi chileno

Chile-Ya te dije que no soy nada tuyo, además aunque quisiéramos ninguno de nosotros podría cuidarlo pues todos los latinoamericanos estamos pasando por muchos problemas,

México s. En eso chile tiene razón, y por nada del mundo le dejaría a mi hermanito al idiota gringo, España, Bielorrusia, Rusia, Francia, Inglaterra, a los latinos y a Alemania

Francia-Oh demoiselle ¿Por qué no quiere que su hermanito reciba amour de parte de su tío francais

México s.-Porque no quiero que lo perviertas y lo agás llorar

Inglaterra-Eso es entendible ¿pero por que con migo tampoco?

México s.-Por que no creo que un niño pueda comer lo que cocinas, admítelo tu comida es horrible

.-Jajaja in your face iggy ¿pero por que con migo no,i am hero

México S.-Simple porque eres un idiota doble cara aparte crees que te e perdonado por quitarnos mas de la mitad de nuestro territorio dejando a mi hermano en cama durante meses pues no y por eso no confió en ti

-Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo

México s.-aun le afecta todas los días le duelen esas cicatrices que dejaste pero no se queja porque el es fuerte y no quiere que lo veamos llorar, y Alemania no quiero que sea un militar sin sentimientos que mato a muchas personas inocentes, sin sentir algún remordimiento, no entiendo como mi hermano te ayudo enviándote recursos

Costa rica-creo que ya te pasaste de la raya México

México s.-Tú no te metas costa rica

Italia n.-Discúlpate con Alemania ~ve eso no fue su culpa fue la de sus jefes

Alemania-No, ella tiene razón eso fue mi culpa disculpen pero me retiro

Italia -Doitsu

Alemania-No te preocupes Italia solo quiero irme a casa

México s.-Alemania espera perdóname no quería decir eso es solo que me preocupo por la seguridad de mi hermano y en verdad perdóname

Alemania-No te preocupes México solo dices la verdad con permiso.

(Alemania salió de la sala e inmediatamente Italia salió tras el)

Italia n. -Doitsu! Doitsu! Espérame por favor ven vamos a caminar

Alemania-Italia ella tiene razón yo soy el responsable de todas esas muertes yo y solamente yo

Italia n.-Te equivocas Alemania eso no fue tu culpa ni mía ni de Japón eso fue culpa de nuestros jefes de esa época tu sabes Hitler, Benito Mussolini y los jefes de Japón que rían hacernos mas grandes por medio de una guerra

Alemania-y que conseguimos Italia, lo único que conseguimos fue ser expulsados por un largo rato de los juegos olímpicos, perder millones de soldados y civiles, ser considerados las peores personas del mundo, Italia aun recuerdo el holocausto por mas que quiera no puedo olvidarlo

Italia n.- y no tienes que olvidarlo Alemania pues de los errores se aprende cometimos muchos errores en el pasado pero ya no mas luchamos y salimos adelante ya no somos los malos Alemania

Alemania- Italia si no fuese por ti ahora estaría en la miseria me sentiría la peor escoria del mundo, pero tu haces que no me sienta tan mal y por eso te amo Italia

Italia n. -yo también te amo Alemania, y por eso te repito lo pasado es pasado el futuro pronto llegara pero ahora hay que vivir el presente

Alemania - gracias Italia tu sabes como animarme

(Lentamente las dos naciones se fueron juntando hasta darse un beso un beso que fue el mas puro e intenso beso del amor que se tenían aquellas 2 naciones)

* * *

aquí termina el 2do capitulo ahora

hitler fue el presidente y canciller deAlemania entre 1933 y 1945. Llevó al poder al Partido Nacionalsocialista Obrero Alemán o Partido Nazi

holocausto En Historia, se identifica con el nombre de **Holocausto** a lo que técnicamente también se conoce, según la terminología nazi, como «solución final» (en alemán, _Endlösung_) de la «cuestión judía es decir, el intento de exterminar a la totalidad de la población judía de Europa,


	3. cap 3 quien se queda con mexico prt 2

lamento la tardanza, pero no me llegaban ideas a la cabeza, en fin aquí esta el tercer capitulo

* * *

Capitulo 3 ¿Quién se queda con México? prt 2

el salvador-¡¿ya estas feliz México?! As echo sufrir a Alemania

México s.-Lose y le pedí una disculpa

El salvador -Pero eso no arregla las cosas y aunque estés preocupada con lo de tu hermano eso no te da el derecho de herir a los demás

Uruguay - tiene razón el salvador, todos estamos preocupados por panchito y te aseguro que vamos a hacer todo lo posible por que vuelva a tener su verdadera apariencia ¿o no Paraguay?

Paraguay-cierto Uruguay además cuando encontremos al culpable lo aremos pagar sea quien sea

México s.-les agradezco su apoyo chicos

Brasil -pero aun falta algo

Países latinos -¿Qué es Brasil?

Brasil -¡¿con quien se va aquedar México?!

Japón -Ah disculpen pero ¿si quieren? México-kun

México s.-¡¿Enverad! Gracias Japón te lo agradezco mucho

Japón -No hay problema México-san

Italia s. ¡oigan malditos!, no es que me interese ese mocoso ni nada pero el puede venir con migo

Colombia- admítelo romano te encariñaste con el

Italia s. ¡no digas estupideces maldita mocosa!

Argentina – vamos che no podes decir que no te encariñaste con el niño

Italia s. ¡ya cállense malditos mocosos, yo solo quería ser amable, pero como no quieren entonces que se quede con el asiático!

Chile – este es abecés igual de tsundere que Inglaterra

Inglaterra- ¡yo no soy tsundere! Yo soy un caballero!

México s. esa ni tu mama te la cree

México s. –bueno ¿hay otro país que quiera cuidar a mi hermano?, no quiero dejarle toda la chamba a Japón

Hungría-Yo lo hago con mucho gusto México

Canadá- y. Yo también México s.

Liechtenstein –yo también lo cuidaría con gusto

México s. –Bien entonces esta decidido mi hermano se quedara unos días con Japón después unos días con Hungría, y así sucesivamente asta que hallemos una solución a su problema

Colombia-nos organizaremos primero mis primos los países latinos e Inglaterra buscaran hechizos y conjuros que pudieron haber ocasionado esto, luego Canadá, Hungría, Japón y Liechtenstein cuidaran de México n.

\- y que hay mi el Hero

Latinos-tu ve a ver si ya puso la marrana

–pero aquí no hay eso

Ecuador- sabes que loco búscame una ramita de tenme acá

– ¡Y CON ESO EL HERO SALVA RA A MEXICO N.!

Argentina- por supuesto che tuno mas la encuentras y listo

\- ¡NO TE PREOCUPES MEXICO YO TE SALVARE! JAJAJAJA (sale rompiendo la ventana)

El salvador- este noes más menso por que no es más rubio

Perú- y estadunidense

Ante esto todos los latinos asintieron

Panamá- ¿ya acabo la junta?

Belice- ¿a que hora llegaste?

Panamá –estoy desde el inicio (otra vez me ignoraron T.T)

Colombia- tranquila niña tomate un cafecito

Panamá- gracias Colombia

México s- bien entonces nos retiramos todos, Japón te agradezco que te quedes con el cualquier cosa me hablas por celular por favor

Japón- es un placer México- san

México s- por cierto ¿donde esta mi hermano?

Canadá – se durmió con Grecia

(En los asientos mas alejados Grecia estaba acostado y enzima de el estaba el pequeño niño abrazando al gato del griego ambos profundamente dormidos)

Hungría- ¡que hermosos se ven, Japón acuéstate con ellos para tomarles fotos se verán tan lindos los subiré a mi blog! (tomando fotos con una cámara que solo tlaloc sabe donde)

Japón- Hungría-san eso es inapropiado

Panamá- bueno supongo que hay que despertarlos

España- no se ven tan lindo mi querida nuevo España

México- ya no es tu nueva España y jamás lo volveremos a ser y te lo advierto España ¡no te atrevas a tocarlo porque te va a pesar y mucho!

España- ¿hasta cuando me seguirás teniendo rencor?

México- asta que azteca, maya e inca vuelvan de la muerte y formen sus imperios nuevamente

Costa rica- ya tranquila chica no te enojes

México- ya me voy quiero descansar y tengo que llamar a alguien

Cuba- ¿a quien mi chinita poblana?

México- ¡cuba! Aquí no

Cuba- perdón mi linda rosa ¿Por qué no nos vamos a la habana

México- luego cuba, tengo que hablar con la catrina

Inglaterra-¿con quien?

México- con la muerte pues, y no puedes venir a ver como la invoco

Inglaterra-¿Por qué no? Yo quiero saber

México- el simple hecho que tus hechizos te salgan mal es razón suficiente para no confiar en ti

Inglaterra- ¡juro no tocar nada por favor enséñame!

México- es un secreto de familia perdona, bueno como dicen en mi casa aquí se rompió una jerga y cada quien para la ver..

Cuba-¡México hay niños!

México- okey, okey, aquí se rompió una taza y cada quien para su casa

Cuba- a si esta mejor

Venezuela- bueno nos vemos todos

(Así una a una las naciones se y van de la sala hasta que solo se quedaron 3 Japón, Grecia y México n.)

Japón- ¿Cómo los despierto?

Grecia-san, Grecia-san (lo sacudía lentamente pero el griego seguía durmiendo)

Onegay despierte y prometo hacer todo lo que me diga

Gracia-¿lo que sea?

Japón-¿ se estaba haciendo el dormido?

Grecia- no, me estaba despertando cuando dijo eso, y tiene que cumplir

Japón- un japonés cumple lo que promete

Grecia-(aun acostado) entonces deme un beso

Japón- ¡Grecia- san no enfrente del niño!

Grecia- esta durmiendo, así que no hay problema

Japón- bueno, uno y nos vamos ¿hay?

(Grecia asintió con la cabeza, y Japón se inclino para darle un tierno beso, pero Grecia empezó a hacerlo mas profundo hasta que les falto el aire y se separaron)

Japón-bien Grecia-san vayámonos a casa, y por favor no despierte al niño

Grecia- hay neko-san

(Japón se sonrojo al escuchar a Grecia decirle neko, ambas naciones salieron de la sala agarradas de la mano mientras México n. dormía profunda mente en el otro brazo de gracia)

* * *

Aquí termina el capitulo, y aquí van unas cosas

En primera en los siguientes capítulos pondré los nombres humanos, no los de los países

En segunda aquí les dejo algunos nombres de los países latinos y pues ya saben ustedes los de los países que salen en Hetalia

1 México n. Francisco Eduardo Montoya itzcuauhtli del sagrado corazón de los villa Vicencio itzé akbal sihuka

2\. México s. rosa María Montoya del sagrado corazón de Jesús y María de los villa Vicencio quetzali nicte zeltzin

3\. chile Santiago hakan Gonzales muños

4\. Venezuela verenice Fernández rodríguez

5\. Brasil Abraão Da costa

acepto sugerencias para los demás países

y tlaloc era el dios de la lluvia en la antigua cultura azteca


	4. problemas para japón pt 1

Hola lamento la tardanza los recompensare lo prometo y pues antes de comenzar quiero agradecerles que lean esta historia

Capitulo 4 "problemas para Japón pt 1"

_Japón país del sol naciente, una mescla tradición y tecnología "heiwa to shinpo" su lema aquel lema que significa "paz progreso" Japón un hombre honrado que a pesar de sufrir tanto y tener una edad tan grande pues esta nación vive desde el paleolítico superior nunca se imagino lo que le venia al aceptar cuidar a uno de sus mejores amigos, esa joven nación del nuevo mundo que junto con su hermana le dieron un trato justo y no abusaron de el como muchos otros el japonés aun lo recuerda bien el día en que conoció a ese par de que conforman la nación mexicana…_

_*flash back*_

~costas de Japón año desconocido~

Japón daba un paseo tranquilo por sus costas, no tenia idea de que ese día conocería a 2 pequeños niños, a lo lejos se podía ver un barco con la bandera española, cosa un poco extraña ya que el "joven" Kiku no tenia tanta relación con el joven Antonio por lo que decidió ir a averiguar ¿Qué pasaba?,

Itzé-¿Dónde estamos hermana? - Ambos "niños" estaban un tanto confundidos, pues se suponía que tenían que llagar a Filipinas no a una isla "desconocida para ellos"

Rosa- estamos en una isla cercana no te preocupes tu asombrosa hermana mayor sabe todo- la verdad es que ella no sabia donde estaban, pero para no preocupar a su hermano decidió mentirle

Japón se acercaba al barco cuando estuvo al frente de el pregunto en japonés en lugar del idioma de las naciones -¿Quiénes son y que hacen en mi casa?

Rosa-¿escuchas algo?

Itzé – no y ya me dio hambre –al pobre le gruñía su estomago pidiendo alimento y su hermana ni se diga

Rosa- vamos a la cabina a buscar algo de comer – así ambos se fueron a la cabina mientras en la playa un japonés estaba perdiendo la compostura

Japón- ¿hay alguien en este barco? ¡Contesten! Se los ordena la nación del sol naciente! ¡si no contestan subiré y entonces abra grandes problemas-nadie le respondió-bien si a si lo quieren extraños-el japonés empezó a subir el enorme barco mientras gruñía y se quejaba –ya estoy muy viejo para hacer esto ¿pero quien se a creído España para invadir mis costas? esto parece declaración de guerra

El japonés subió al no encontrar a nadie se fue directo a la cabina del capitán, nunca se espero lo que vio 2 "niños" la niña lucia como de uno años de edad aproximadamente y el niño lucia como d años aproximadamente, los mexicanos al ver al japonés con katana en mano se asustaron, pero rosa como era la hermana mayor puso a su hermanito a tras de ella y le dijo al japonés

Rosa- ~temblaba por el miedo pero se armo de valor y dijo mas bien grito~ ¡aléjate que sino no respondo de chipote con sangre sea chico o sea grande!

Kiku- ustedes no son España ¿Dónde esta? ~esta ves utilizo el idioma de las naciones~

Rosa- mejor dinos ¿quien eres tu?

Kiku ~se sorprendió de que entendiera el idioma universal~ yo soy _NIHON-KOKU_ tierra del sol naciente ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Rosa- yo soy nueva España descendiente de la cultura del conocimiento maya

Itzé- yo soy nueva Galicia y parte de nueva España descendiente de la cultura guerrera azteca

Kiku-¿y que hacen en mis tierras?

Rosa- *ya mas tranquila* pues navegábamos asía las pilipinas cuando una tormenta nos tomo por sorpresa y terminamos aquí en tus tierras

Itzé- nee-san tengo sueño y quiero hacer pipi

Rosa-espérate tantito ¿Qué no ves que estoy ablando con… ¿Cómo dices que te llamas?

Kiku- nipón tierra del sol…

Rosa- tu nombre humano pues

Kiku- honda Kiku

Rosa-estoy hablando con kuku espérate

Kiku- es Kiku no kuku

Itzé- pero ya no aguanto

Rosa- aguanta deja termino de hablar y te llevo a que hagas pipi bueno como le decía señor Goku

Kiku- por 3ra vez es Kiku no Goku

Itzé- nee-san ya no aguante ~el pequeño se avía echo en sima pobre y para colmo empezó a llorar~

Rosa- hay itzé mira nada mas ya estas todo mojado señor kiku ¿podríamos ir a su casa para que pueda limpiar a mi hermano?

Kiku se quedo extrañado eran tan distintos esos 2 la niña era valiente y se veía que protegería a su hermano de todo, por su parte el otro se veía muy débil pero muy tierno no entendía como la niña decencia de un pueblo que buscaba el conocimiento psi se veía muy brava y el niño viniera de un pueblo guerrero (pronto lo sabrás Kiku pronto lo sabrás)si era lo mas tierno del mundo

Kiku-claro síganme es por aquí –los 3 salieron en dirección a casa de Japón, al llegar -¿quieren un poco de te?

Rosa- muchas gracias, pero primero me indica en donde se baña usted?

Kiku- claro déjenme guiarles ~Kiku los llevo asía su baño de aguas termales donde Rosa del dijo a itzé

Rosa- cuando termines de asearte me avisas voy a estar adentro con Kiku ¿desacuerdo?

Itzé- si ~el niño se quito toda su ropa y se aventó al estanque, rosa levanto su ropa y se las llevo a dentro luego las lavaría~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~dentro de la casa~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La joven niña tomo asiento enfrente de Kiku tomando de la extraña taza que le dio

Kiku- exactamente ¿Dónde viven?

Rosa-somos del nuevo mundo como ustedes la llaman mi hermano y yo estamos un poco arriba del centro del continente arriba de nosotros esta la colonia inglesa y más arriba la anglo-francesa Por debajo tenemos las otras colonias españolas, inglesas y francesas ¿otra pregunta?

Kiku-¿Quiénes son azteca y maya?

Rosa- mas respeto son imperio azteca e imperio maya o eso eran asta que llego ese maldito.

Kiku-¿podría contarme mas de ellos y quien es ese maldito?

Rosa- solo te puedo contar del imperio maya, pues ella me crio junto con María mi prima otra colonia española

Ella era mi abuela, ella era muy sabia, estudio el firmamento e invento una numeración donde el numero inicial era el cero, también sabia de plantas cuales eran venenosas y cuales ayudaban a curar a su gente y también sabia de magia y todo eso me lo heredo a mi y a María ahora me podrías indicar ¿Dónde puedo lavar esto?

Kiku estaba sorprendido pero aun quería saber sobre azteca si esa era maya entonces ¿Cómo seria azteca luego lo sabra – sígame por favor- Kiku llevo a la niña a donde podría lavar esa ropa

Rosa-gracias

_*fin del flash back*_

Kiku y Heracles salieron de la sala de juntas agarrados de mano, y Heracles cargaba de nuevo a la nación

Por cierto Kiku-san ¿quieres tener un hijo con migo?

Kiku-pero que cosas dice Grecia-san ~ ¿ven ese punto rojo? Es Japón

Heracles acompaño a kiku al aeropuerto hay de despidió de el y tomo un vuelo hacia gracia,

Kiku – buenas noches señorita, 2 boletos para nipón por favor

Claro señor ¿disculpe por la pregunta pero el niño es suyo?

Kiku- ¿disculpe?

Bueno es que usted se ve que es japonés y pues el niño se ve que es mexicano por eso le pregunto ya ve que luego hay personas que se roban a los niños ~la joven apretaba un botón para llamar a los guardias

Kiku- ~estaba un poco nervioso~ a pues…este… no es hermano de una amiga mía y pues me lo encargo y lo llevaré con migo a Japón~ ¿por que estoy tartamudeando?

En eso llegaron 2 policías que se llevaron a un confundido Japón a una sala de interrogaciones

Policía 1 – ahora diga la verdad señor ¿de quien es ese niño?

Continuara…

Espero que les gustara espero sus reviews y aquí tenemos a

Guatemala –María nicte Fernández Quiché

Y pues estoy tratando de mejorar mi ortografía nos vemos


End file.
